The Shichibukai Letter Incident
by skye113
Summary: How does Ace react when he receives his Shichibukai invitation? One-shot


Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, as much as I wish that I did.

Please read and review(if you can).

"Captain?" Quite unusually, the first mate of the Spade pirates was the one to approach the captain.

Ace didn't reply. His head was in what remained of his lunch, as usual, and he was fast asleep.

"Deuce, don't bother Ace." Skull laughed. "Captain doesn't like to be woken from his little naps."

"He's still like this, though. It's surprising that we made it this far into the Grand Line after joining his crew."

"You know it too, there's no one else we'd prefer to follow."

Deuce rolled his eyes. "That's true." He admitted. "But seriously, like that meeting with the Yonkou Red Hair. Captain just announces one day randomly that we're going to visit a Yonkou, of all things. And we somehow ended up in a party with them, leaving all of you sorry lot," Deuce glared at the bunch grouped around, "drunk and unable to leave for a week."

"We weren't that bad, really." Skull waved his accusation away. "Of course we had to grab the opportunity! How often do you get in a drinking party with an Emperor that offers to pay for all the booze?"

"Exactly my point, Skull." Deuce crossed his arms. "But that doesn't mean that you get drunk out of your minds and dump all the mess on my hands."

"That's only because you're the only responsible one of the crew," Saber called. "You have to make sacrifices for the good of the crew."

Deuce merely shot him a long-suffering look. He then turned his attention back to the Captain. "The next thing you know, he's gonna challenge a World Noble, and the fleet admiral to boot." He grumbled.

"I'm happy to go wherever he leads." Mihar sighed.

"It's kind of what we all signed up for." Another piped up.

"I know. I'm not complaining either. But he needs to start getting a sense of when to run and when to flee, because this is the New World, and we're still rookies, and despite our nice line of successes, the New World is at a totally different level than Paradise."

"Okay, okay, now something's definitely bothering you, so spit it out." Skull commanded.

"We just got some mails from Marine HQ. Care to help me wake Captain up?"

This piqued the pirates curiosity enough that a crewmember went to get a bucket full of seawater. Luckily, Ace woke a minute before it arrived, saving him from being drowned, and saving his crew from a raging Ace.

"I fell asleep again." He wiped his face and began picking at the remains of his lunch.

"Captain." Deuce waved his hand in front of his face. "You're finally awake."

"I can't control when I fall asleep, you know!" Ace said hot-headedly, mistakenly thinking that he was about to scold him for falling asleep, again. "If I could then I'd be really happy!"

"I know, I know. We got some interesting news!" Deuce pushed his plate to the side and plucked a newspaper in front of him. "The news is all over how we somehow met and survived Red Hair, how they managed to figure it out, I have no idea, since we were pretty subtle… Actually, scratch that, none of you even know what subtle means… But it's mostly just speculation, no real facts, and our bounties haven't changed. On the other hand…"

Exchanging glances, the crew crowded in to see better.

"WHAT?!" Ace shrieked in a very unmanly way. He unconsciously burst into red hot flames, causing many pirates to recoil back.

"Captain, chill! This is a wooden ship, you know!"

""Man, we're getting pretty famous here, aren't we?"

"Ha, the marines are that desperate now, aren't they?"

"So now what?"

"I am not becoming a government dog." Ace said firmly. "The nerve of them to even try…"

"You thinking what I'm thinking then, Captain?" Skull slouched in his seat. "I heard there's a nice island with a marine base nearby…"

"Skull! You shouldn't be encouraging him!" Deuce cried.

"Yes! Let's go destroy the base to show them exactly how we feel about this stupid invitation." Mihar cheered enthusiastically.

One destroyed marine base later…

"Let's have a party to celebrate!"

"Celebrate what?"

"Our growing notoriety!"

"To hopefully higher bounties!"

"Let's go challenge Whitebeard next!" Ace announced.

"See, my guess wasn't that far off, Whitebeard's probably as strong as the fleet admiral." Deuce crossed his arms as he smirked smugly.

All in all, it was a normal day for the Spade Pirates.

With the marines…

"That insolent brat!" Sengoku raged. "He goes and destroys a freaking marine base and invites reporters there to embarrass us!"

"Bwahahaha!" Garp laughed as he chomped on his rice crackers. "That's my grandson! Told ya it wouldn't work!"

"A position as a Shichibukai is revered! How dare he make a fool of us in this way!" Sengoku raged. "Stop laughing, Garp! This is a serious matter!"

"Bwahahaha!" Garp continued as he hit up and walked out of Sengoku's office via the hole he had made earlier.

"And stop breaking the walls!" Sengoku called after him.

"But it looks cool to enter the scene that way!" Came the reply before Garp broke the windows in Aokiji's office and jumped into the sea, then beating up a Sea King and riding him away. Knowing the admiral, he was probably still asleep and didn't have a care in the world.

Sengoku sighed at the antics of his old friend before turning back to the ever increasing pile of paperwork.

Omake:

"Hey Pops, look at this!" Haruta held the newspaper as she ran towards her captain. "The marines offered a rookie the missing spot as a warlord."

Whitebeard took the newspaper.

"And?" Thatch asked.

"He refused! Oh, and destroyed a nice marine base in the process of making his point."

"Why are the younglings in such a hurry these days?" Whitebeard mused. "How old are these kids?"

"We definitely need more people like him in the world." Thatch smirked. "Any chance we'll meet him one day?"

"Oh, of course."


End file.
